Konoha High School
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Kisah Haruno Sakura yang mengejar cintanya yang dulu/Akankah ia bertahan dengan kisahnya dulu atau beralih pada kisah cinta yang baru/Bad Summarry/Humor ga berasa/EyD berantakan harap maklum/Jika berkenan silahkan RnR
1. Chapter 1

O6.15

Tampak siswa siswi sedang berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan sebuah sekolah High School paling tenar di Konoha. 'Konoha High School' nama sekolah itu. Sekolah megah nan mewah dengan fasilitas pembelajaran super lengkap yang terletak di pusat kota. Hanya anak-anak terpilih yang bisa sekolah di situ. Jika di tilik dari segi ekonomi keluarga mereka, jangan kaget! Hampir semua siswa yang bersekolah di sini berasal dari kalangan atas. Bukan hanya segi ekonomi yang dibutuhkan di sekolah ini, tapi semua siswa yang bersekolah di sini juga mempunyai kemampuan berfikir di atas rata-rata! Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dan sekarang sedang ada kegiatan MOS tahun ajaran baru yang akan melibatkan banyak pihak…

..

…

_Light Pink Presents…_

Konoha High School

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Genre :: Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

"Peserta MOS diharapkan tenang" Intruksi seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas di atas di tengah lapangan dengan menggunakan mic. Sesekali ia menguap , mengantuk mungkin.

"Baiklah adik-adik,upacara peresmian kegiatan MOS akan segera dimulai,… Jadi kalian dimohon tenang. " Ucapnya lagi.

Sesaat kemudian keadaan menjadi tenang. Upacara pembukaan MOS pun dimulai, Sesaat setelah diresmikan oleh Tsunade Senju -Kepala Sekolah- Semua peserta mengenakan ID card masing-masing dan topi berbentuk tabung seperti pesulap-pesulap di Tv yang tingginya mencapai 30 cm. Setelah upacara pembukaan selesai, mereka semua menuju aula untuk melakukan kegiatan MOS yang pertama.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang termasuk dalam salah satu peserta MOS pun mengikuti rombongannya menuju aula. Sebenarnya ia pindahan dari Oto, karena kejeniusannya ia bisa langsung diterima di KHS. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman di Konoha, yaa… maklum namanya juga anak anak baru. Bukannya ia tidak mau berkenalan dengan teman barunya, hanya saja ia sedikit malas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sedikit- sedikit ia melangkah di dalam aula karena takut topi yang terpakai di kepalanya ini jatuh, ia juga sedikit terganggu dengan rambut panjangnya yang kini dikepang 2 berpita merah-putih. Setelah sampai di dalam barisannya, ia segera duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna hijau polos, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan topinya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Dan juga sepatu hitam polosnya.

"Hai" Sapa seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Hai juga" Jawab Sakura - nama gadis berambut pink itu-

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang juga dikepang 2 itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Balas Sakura ramah dengan menjabat tangannya.

"Shion" kata gadis sebelahnya ini memperkenalkan diri dan membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

Kegiatan MOS pun berlangsung, tahun ini acara MOS berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pada tahun ini, MOS kebanyakan diisi dengan acara acara ceramah dan pencerahan dari guru.

"Adik – adik kami adalah tim putih yang ditugaskan untuk membimbing kalian dalam melaksanakan acara MOS ini. Kalian bisa memanggil kami dengan sebutan kakak DePuti" Terang seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek di depan.

Tampak seorang temannya yang dari tadi hanya memasang raut masam mendengar ocehan teman setimnya itu.  
"Hei, Kankuro jangan begitu, mukamu yang jelek jadi tambah jelek tau" Ucap gadis berambut coklat tadi kepada teman laki- lakinya yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tampang tidak niat.

"Diam kau Matsuri" balas Kankuro.

"Kankuro…" Tiba-tiba saja dari arah jendela tampak sosok laki- laki berambut merah pekat yang sedang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kankuro.

"Heiii.." Balas Kankuro dengan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Sedangkan peserta MOS ? mereka hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Kecuali 1 orang. Ya, 1 orang , gadis musim semi itu belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok baby face itu.

"_Sasori senpai" _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei Kankuro, tadi cowok yang tampan yang barusan lewat itu namanya siapa?" Tanya Matsuri pada Kankuro, padahal wajahnya sudah merah merona entah karena apa.

"Sasori, emangnya kenapa kau suka yaaa? Cie cieeeeee" Goda kankuro pada temannya yang terkenal centil itu.

"Ciiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Serempak pula siswa yang ada di dalam aula ikut- ikutan menyoraki Matsuri.

"Kyaaaa~~ enggak koookkk" Bantah Matsuri dengan mimik muka yang dibuat – buat. Pdahal kentara sekali kalo dia sedang tersipu malu.

"Sudah – sudah, kalian ini gimana sih bukannya ngurus acara malah _nyeleneh_ ke mana- mana" Ucap sosok tegas berambut nanas dari belakang .

"Iya Tuan Naraa" Jawab Matsuri + Kankuro dengan kompak.

"_Sasori senpai ternyata di sini sudah tekenal ya" _ Batin gadis bermahkota pink ini dengan muram.

Acara demi acara pun berlangsung, kali ini adalah kegiatan dimana siswa-siswi akan menunjukkan bakat yang dimiliki mereka selama masih Junior High School.

Ruangan aula pun menjadi ramai, gelak tawa peserta MOS maupun senior memenuhi ruangan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba - tiba saja…

BRAKK~

"SEMUANYA BERDIRI ! PAKAI SEMUA ATRIBUT !" Teriak sosok anak laki – laki berambut err~ seperti pantat ayam dengan tegas yang berdiri angkuh lengkap dengan memakai seragam paskibra dari arah pintu aula, kemudian disusul dengan ke – enam temannya dari belakang, sama seperti sebelumnya , mereka masuk dengan menggedor pintu aula hingga timbul bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

Sakura yang sedang tidak siap pun tampak kesusahan. Dengan segera ia memakai sepatunya asal – asalan. Jantungnya berdetak 5 X lebih cepat. Secepat kilat ia memakai topinya yang super ribet itu di kepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik teman sebelahnya -Shion- yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kami- sama ada apa ini~" Lirih gadis pink itu dalam hati.

**A/N ::**

**Yeahh~ akhirnya selesai juga :D Fic pertama saya yang berantakan # maklum.**

**Di Chapter ini SasaSaku belum muncul. Chapter depan SasuSaku muncul kok ****.**

**O ya.. Saya ucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :D**

**Saya newbie di sini, jadi harap maklum jika ada kesalahan. Jika reader berkenan silahkan review. Kritik , saran, flame, cacian, makian, dan sebagainya akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAKK~

"SEMUANYA BERDIRI ! PAKAI SEMUA ATRIBUT !," Teriak sosok anak laki – laki dengan tegas yang berdiri angkuh lengkap dengan memakai seragam paskibra dari arah pintu aula, kemudian disusul dengan ke–enam temannya dari belakang, sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka masuk dengan menggedor pintu aula hingga timbul bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

Sakura yang sedang tidak siap pun tampak kesusahan. Dengan segera ia memakai sepatunya asal–asalan. Jantungnya berdetak 5 X lebih cepat. Secepat kilat ia memakai topinya yang super ribet itu di kepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik teman sebelahnya -Shion- yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kami-sama ada apa ini~," Lirih gadis pink itu dalam hati.

.

..

…

_Light Pink Presents…_

Konoha High School

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Genre :: Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

"Anggota DePuti silahkan baris di atas panggung!, " intruksi suara tegas dari seorang gadis berkuncir empat dari belakang. Tangan sebelah kanannya menggenggam penggaris besi dengan panjang 30 cm.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Selangkah demi langkah, anggota Dewan Penegak Kedisiplinan mulai bergerak mengelilingi seluruh penjuru barisan. 2 anggota DPK bergerak untuk memeriksa bagian DePuTi.

"Bagi peserta MOS yang merasa atributnya tidak lemgkap, SILAHKAN KELUAR !," Teriak anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang di depan barisan peserta MOS. Dengan otomatis, peserta MOS yang atribut mereka tidak lengkap langsung keluar dari barisan dan membentuk barisan sendiri di belakang. "Daripada diseret, mending keluar sendiri" pikir mereka yang keluar dari barisan.

Peserta MOS yang masih bertahan hanya tinggal setengah. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, anggota-anggota DPK masih terus bergerak mengelilingi barisan peserta.

"Kalian yang masih di dalam barisan, kalian yakin?!, jika kalian itu sudah benar!," Ucap sosok berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut emo di depan barisan.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun satu peserta MOS yang berani menjawab.

"Kakak DPK, cek semua atribut peserta MOS!" ucapnya tegas. Mata onyx nya melirik pasa peserta MOS satu persatu. Tangannya yang satu mengepal, menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Kamu keluar !"

"cih,, lihat buat topi MOS aja ga becus, keluarh!"

Sreeett~ terdengar bunyi sobekan kertas " ID Card salah, keluar !"

Suasana semakin tegang saat pemimpin DPK itu masuk ke dalam barisan. Bertambah banyaklah siswa yang terkena bentakan, amukan, dan cacian dari anggota DPK.

"_Kami – sama, aku mohon, aku tidak ingin terkena hukuman"_ lirih gadis bermahkota softpink itu was-was. Pemilik mata emerald itu semakin menahan nafas saat senior berambut biru dongker berjalan mennuju barisannya

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Dan detik berikutnya pemilik tatapan setajam elang itu berhenti pada sosok berambut pink yang sedang ketakutan.

"Kamu…"

Deg…

.

..

…

"Rapikan posisi ID Card mu." Ucapnya dingin, kemudian sosok mengerikan itu -bagi Sakura- langsung melangkah dengan angkuhnya.

"Ha-hai` senpai" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"_Fuhhhh~ kukira akan dihukum, untung-untung, terimakasih Kami – sama. " _ucapnya lagi dalam hati dengan bernafas lega.

BRAAAK~

"Apa-apaan ini, DePuti gak becus, ngurus adeknya saja gak bener" ucap sosok bermanik coklat dari atas panggung.

"Lihat saja! Hampir semua siswa atributnya salah!" serunya lagi.

"Tapi kak, ini kan baru hari pertama." Ucap perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu dengan lantang.

"Halah… apa katamu? Baru hari pertama! Jangan ngeles ya kamu, ini itu sekolah kedisiplinan!" sembur anggota DPK itu pada angota DePuti yang membantahnya tadi.

"Kalian semua ingat ! ini sekolah militer! Enggak main – main!" Tegas laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam itu dari belankang.

"DPK silahkan keluar, waktu habis" intruksi sosok berambut nanas dengan nada malas.

"Ini belum selesai, masih banyak yang salah!"

"Waktu selesai! DPK keluar!"

"…"

"Anggota DPK keluar !"

"Awas besok, tunggu pembalasan kami!"

"Jangan anggap kami main-main"

Tap…tap….tap…

Dengan langkah angkuh,anggota DPK pun keluar dari aula yang masih bersuasana tegang.

BRAAKKK~

Dan tidak lupa, suara penutup yang memekakkan telinga.

Fyuhh~ dan terdengar helaan nafas lega dari peserta MOS.

.

..

...

"la~la~la…." Gumam suara kecil dari perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di luar kelas. Tidak sendirian sih sebenarnya, tetapi ada beberapa anggota MOS juga disitu.

"Hai~ kenalan dong…" sapanya ramah pada perempuan cantik bak Barbie yang juga berada di situ. Tangan kanannya terulur pada pemilik manic aquamarine di depannya.

"Hai… Ino. Yamanaka Ino" balasnya ramah. Dan membalas jabatan tangan teman barunya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" balas gadis pemilik marga Haruno itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"hai Sakura. Eh… ngomong ngomong kenapa jam segini belum masuk ya" ucap Ino serius.

"Mana aku tau" balas Sakura dengan menggendikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Wooyyy peserta MOS kumpul di lapangan." Teriak anak laki-laki dari kelas lain sambil berlari.

Spontan Ino dan Sakura berlari mengikuti arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hosh….hoshh…. hah Ino barisan sudah siap." Ucap Sakura panik.

"Terlambat, baris dibelakang." Ucap cowok emo itu.

Deg…

Spontan Ino dan Sakura memosisikan mereka ke dalam barisan khusus.

"Kalian tau konsekwensi apabila terlambat itu apa?" Ucap pemimpin DPK itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya –angkuh-.

"Tunggu !"

.

..

…

TBC

**A/N :: eaa,,.. akhirnya~ setelah hiatus berapa minggu? Saya gak tau. Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga :D . Banyak hal yang membuat saya ga mood belakangan ini (curcol dikit ya). **

Cowok saya tercinta _*cieelah* _ entah bagaimana, biasa, orang ganteng, bannyak fg. Nya itu menyukai perempuan lain :O. Ga wajarnya lagi ! dia tiba-tiba berubah, dia menjauh tanpa kata `putus ` :O . Kata temen sih,, si perempuan perebut cowok saya itu di g*n*-g*n* sama dia. Whatt? Kurang ajar banget kan dia! Ga terima kan saya ! _*micingin mata* _

Oke, saya ikhlas jika dia seandainya mencintai cowok saya, tapi kan jangan sampai segitunya. :3 Dan saat saya lagi move on dari ke-jengkelan saya. Tadi pas kita mo jenguk temen kita yang ada di RS. Tiba-tiba dia nawarin boncengan. Karena dia suka kebut-kebutan dari dulu, _*maklum anak muda* _ saya kan ga enak kalo mau pegangan kaya dulu. Tiba-tiba dia bilang gini "Kalo aku ngebut, pegangan yang kuat ya", dan akhirnya, seperti dulu, saya hampir memeluknya dari belakang, rasanya di dada itu nyesek,, keingat masa lalu T.T ,, trus sampe di sana saya pergi nyari westafel buat benerin jilbab, eh, gataunya tiba tiba dia basahin rambutnya di westafel saya. Uhh~ jadi pengen nangis T^T. Tadi pas pulang kita jalan-jalan dulu dan…. Endebray…endebray…endebray… dia nganterin saya pulang ke kost"an ku. Waktu udah nyampe gerbang.  
me : kenapa ga langsung pergi?

Dia : kamu masuk dulu .

Me : gapapa, kamu aja cepetan pulang :3

Dia : masuk dulu…

Me : ta..

Dia : jangan bantah.

Akhirnya aku masuk rumah dulu,, dan dia baru pulang, Uhh~ selalu seperti itu T.T,, sampai kamar aku lanngsung tepar di kamar truss terkenang kenangan ria~ aku rindu semuanya.

Umm~ hubungan nge-gantung kaya' gini (?) hiks,, bikin sakit hati. Apalagi waktu kita futsal bareng *walopun cewe' aku kan bisa futsal*. Aa~ dan semua itu lega rasanya aku curhatin di sini sambil nangis –ria.

**Maaf ya minna_san jika saya kebanyakan curcol *maklum* lagi patah hati. Oke kita abaikan perasaan saya dulu. **

**Waktunya balas review~ \(^-^)/**

**Yang lagi on cek PM :D**

**Kakaru S.S :: ini udah update :D**

** .bs :: lanjut kook,, ni dah update, lebih greget? ikuti terus kelanjutannya,, hehe #plaak**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan :: salam kenal, makasih atas pujiannya ^^ ni dah update :)**

**Puchan :: yup, ni udah update,..**

**Yvn :: maksih saran nya ^^ buat deskripsi, aku masih belum canggih, membingungkan ya? hehe i am sorry ^^a, ni udah update :D**

**Zuka :: Ni udah update :D**

**Choi Raekhi :: ni udah update :)**

**Rhizhoma Haruno ::Yup, ni udah apdate, kayak.a juga bakal bingungin ^^a,, aku juga savers ^-^)/\(^-^ *tos***

**Guest :: Eh? masa',.? ya,, kan ga sengaja :3 i am sorry (^/\^)**

**Ne, maff jika ada kesalahan penulisan, trus banyak typo nya juga,.**

**Jika berkenan, silahkan review, kritik, saran, cacian, makian, protesan, e.t.c saya terima dengan lapang dada,,**

**Yang udah Review, Review lagi yya \(^O^)/**

**(^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Deg…

Spontan Ino dan Sakura memposisikan mereka ke dalam barisan khusus.

"Kalian tau konsekwensi apabila terlambat itu apa?" Ucap pemimpin DPK itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya –angkuh-.

"Tunggu !"

.

..

…

_Ichi Namidairo Presents…_

Konoha High School

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Genre :: Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

"Hn," pemuda berambut emo itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membantah perkataannya, lebih parahnya lagi seorang cewek!. Onyx sekelam malam itu melirik sosok gadis "adik kelas" berambut merah muda mencolok itu dengan ekor matanya.

Sementara itu siswa lainnya mulai gaduh di belakang, berbisik-bisik tentang reaksi apa yang diberikan seniornya itu kepada gadis merah muda.

"Saya tidak terlambat _**senpai**__,_" ucapnya lantang.

_**Flashback…**_

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi di atas pohon menyambut datangnya mentari. Di tepi jalan tampak bunga khas Jepang yang mulai bersemi. Embun-embun pagi masih tersisa menciptakan bulir-bulir air di dedaunan.

Mungkin, untuk kebanyakan orang, mereka masih malas untuk meninggalkan mimpinya. Tidak untuk gadis cantik bermahkota pink ini, dia sedang berjalan berkeliling ria mengitari tiap susut gedung sekolah tanpa rasa takut.

Memang ia sengaja berkeliling mengitari sekolah. Toh, yang ia pikir sebelum MOS dimulai kan, _senpai-senpai _ akan berkeliling untuk memberi intruksi peserta MOS yang masih asyik di kelas barunya,… seperti…. kemarin. Lagipula ia berangkat sebelum gerbang dibuka. Hingga ia menemukan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sepertinya merupakan peserta MOS juga dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang tertawa renyah di dalam kelas.

_**Flashback end…**_

"Jadi…,"

"Saya tidak terlambat masuk !"ucap gadis pink ini sambil mengambil tas berwarna merah marunnya hendak pergi.

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap laki-laki berambut emo darkblue itu, Sakura menatapnya tajam, emeraldnya berkilat.

"Ya" balasnya lantang.

"Hn" pemilik onyx ini segera membuang muka.

"Tapi aku juga ingin teman-temanku yang tidak bersalah juga ikut keluar."

"Hn,."

"Ino-san, ayo keluar, ehh- kamu juga ikut keluar." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk beberapa siswa yang tadi tidak telat bersamanya.

**~K.H.S~**

"fyuuhhh" gadis cantik berambut pirang ini menghela nafas panjang. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kenapa Ino-san?" ujar Sakura, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hehe, arigatou Sakura-san, karena kau aku bebas dari barisan mengerikan itu." Ucapnya.

"Douita, ayo kita ke barisan kita."

"Sakura, itu barisannku, aku duluan dulu ~"

"Jaa Ino," Sakura mengulum senyumannya. Ya, rasanya lega sekali boleh kembali ke barisan masing-masing.

**~K.H.S~**

"Sstt, Shion,"

"Eh.. sakura-san"

"Hehehe, sini duduk sama aku." Ucap gadis bermahkota pink itu sambil menepuk-nepuk karpet di sebelahnnya. Mengisyaratkan pada gadis ber-iris amethyst itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya"

Acara pun berlangsung ramai. Kali ini tentang lingkungan hidup dan progam baru yang akan dirilis pada tahun ini.

"Hoamm, shion, ini jam berapa?" Tanya gadis itu setengah mengantuk.

"Jam 10.55" jawab Shion.

"Eh? Bukankah seharusnya DPK sudah beroperasi."

"umm.. iya sih,, tapii mana aku tau." Kata shion sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"huh, ya sudahlah." Dengan malas-malasnya sakura melepas sepatunya dan menaruh disamping tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk Shion?," Tanya gadis musim semi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tentu! Siapa bilang aku tidak ngantuk."

"Nee,.. aku baru kalau kamu ternyata galak Shion." Ujar Sakura.

"Hehe,, gomen, soalnya aku bosan sih, dari tadi ceramah melulu." Jawab Shion.

"Hahaha," Tanya renyah Shion dan Sakura pun terpecahkan.

BRAAKK~

"Semua berdiri!" Terdengar suara lantang milik laki-laki bermata onyx itu di ambang pintu gedung.

"Uwaaaa~ sepatuku sepatuku," Sakura mulai panik, sedangkan peserta MOS lainnya mulai berdiri.

"Aduduh…" Gadis pemilik iris emerald ini masih kesusahan untuk memakai sepatunya.

Sedangkan para anggota DPK tetap bergerak mengitari aula luas itu dengan langkah angkuh.

Sakura yang sedang panik dengan sengaja tidak menali sepatunya, tetapi hanya menyelipkannya pada sisi tali yang saling berkaitan.

"ID Card harus foto bergaya, tidak boleh foto ijazah !"

"Apa kalian sudah diberi tau DePuTi kalian?!" Tanya salah satu anggota DPK berambut panjang coklat. Cantik memang. Tapi sayang dia laki-laki !.

"Siap, sudah !" Jawab peserta MOS serempak.

"Hn, periksa seluruh anggota!" titah ketua DPK berambut biru dongker itu hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"_Nani? Aduhhh… aku lupa gimana ini?"_ ucap gadis berheleaian softpink ini dalam hati

Glekk…

Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat ID Card berbentuk persegi panjang yang terisi oleh biodatanya dan…. foto ijazah!. Keringat tipis mengalir di sudut jidatnya yang sedikit…lebar?

_**Sakura PoV…**_

Haduh… bagaimana ini? Umm… kenapa senpai itu datang kemari?. Halah senpai yang bermuka sok cool itu. Huffftt.. kenapa juga kemarin aku lupa mengganti fotoku ini. Ah ! rambutku kan panjang, kututupi dengan rambutku saja ahh. Hehehe,, jadii… semoga aja senpai itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Eh? Kenapa senpai itu? Kenapa ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke aku? Aneh?!

"Keluar"

Eh? Siapa? Ino? Dia…

_**End Sakura PoV…**_

Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Ino, teman barunya terkena hukuman dari senpai itu.

"Heh… kalian semua lihat!" tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari atas panggung aula.

"Kalian lihat senpai kalian!"

Katanya lagi. Perempuan gagah berambut pirang dikuncir empat itu sedang mengangkat sedikit rok salah satu DePuTi perempuan berambut coklat dan matanya mengisyaratkan untuk melihat kaos kakinya itu yang terpasang pendek.

"Ohh.. ini ya ! anggota DePuTi yang selama ini mengatur dan membimbing adik-adik selam ini, pantas adik nya gak bisa rapi, orang DePuTi nya begini !" sedetik kemudian sepatu itu dilepas dan kaos kakinya dilempar ke bawah panggung.

"Heh, ingat yaa kalian itu tidak boleh menentang aturan kami, ini itu aturan sekolah! Baru masuk aja gayanya sok-sok an" sembur sosok berambut panjang berwarna ungu. Parasnya yang cantik itu terlihat serius dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi _senpai_, ini bukan salah adik kelas!" tentang sosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba saja maju ke depan. Matanya menyorot tajam kepada Yugao, pemilik mahkota _softpurple _itu.

"Apa! hah."

"_Senpai_, kalo senpai tidak puas dengan kerja kami, kenapa senpai tidak mengatur adik kelas saja hah!"

"Cih… apa hak mu berkata begitu bocah, itu tugas kalian!"

"Tuggu senpai, apa yang dikatakan Haku itu benar, atur saja sesuka senpai!" kata laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik itu membela temannya.

"DIAM ! aku tidak berurusan denganmu!"

"Halah… _senpai _ itu sebenarnya takut kan, dengan kami!" ucap Haku (lagi).

"Ya itu benar !"

"Ya"

Mendadak semua anggota menjadi ricuh. Mereka tetap memojokkan anggota DPK yang kini tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Cih." Suara decihan terdengar samar-samar diantara keramaian suasana. Pemilik iris onyx ini mengepalkan tangannya. Iris setajam elang itu mengarah pada satu objek di sana.

Tap…tap…tap…

Dengan gerakan cepat dia mulai menaiki panggung aula dan…

_PLAKKK  
_"Jaga ucapanmu bocah!"

**~T.B.C~**

**Yeahhh selesai…**

**Gomen lama update,, yaaa karena UTS saya seminggu lebih jadi fic nya sempat terbengkalai… hampir 1 Bulan kayaknya ^^a. Oh ya menurut reader alurnya gimana? Membosankan? Saya rasa chapter ini Sasuke nya terlalu OOC =.= Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir untuk MOS. **

**Oke , saatnya balas Review \(^-^)/**

**Yang lagi On cek PM ^^**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan :: **ituuu di atas,, udah ada jawabannya kan #plaakk. Hehe kalo senior gak galak kan gak bakal dihormati :3 #gakgitujugakali. Review lagi yya ^^

**Kakaru S.S :: **ini udah update ^^ review lagi yya. :D

**Desypramitha2 :: **hehe, gomen kalo kependekan ^^a ini udah update. Review lagi yya. ^^

**Liakazehaya22 :: **iyya nih,, aku ga bisa buat fic panjang-panjang soalnya ga punya waktu =.= #soksibuk #dilempar. Gomen kalo Sasu nya Ooc hehe :D ini kira-kira udah panjang (dikit) belom ? #pundung.

**Tiya-chan :: **chap. depan besok ada penjelasannya. Review lagi yya :D

**Fhania :: **ni udah update. Review lagi yaa ^^

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, memfave dan memfollow fic ini.**

**Terimakasih juga untuk reader silent.**

**Fic ini tidak akan bermakna tanpa saran, kritikan, dansuport dari kalian semua.**

**~~Ichi Namidairo~~**


End file.
